DuDe da Movie (OUTDATED)
by PokeDuDe4321
Summary: An average stick-kid is called to achieve the legendary Sword of Awakening to save Fliptown and even... the WORLD.
1. Chapter 1: The True Beginning

_**~DuDe da Movie~**_

**~Chapter.1 - **_**The True Beginning**_

* * *

It was a normal day, the birds were chirping, the town's fountain water was flowing, and all else was average. Then...it happened. The bright, blue sky turned dark red, with black clouds. Then a large swarm of mysterious...things attacked Fliptown. The town was in pure chaos...Until...A hero came flying down into Fliptown! He was a tall, noble stickman with an honorable pride to defend this town. His name was Dude. Dude quickly draws his large, powerful sword from his scabbard. Then he starts dashing towards the mysterious enemies. He draws closer, and closer, and CLOSER and he swings his sword at the opponents. A crushing victory! The towns-folk quickly run to him and lift him into the air, celebrating his victory. The crowd suddenly gets louder and louder until a faint - RINNNNNG goes off.

*Opens eyes*

"Gahh...it was just a dream..." says Dude. "HONEY! Get ready, it's time for school!" Yells Dude's mother. "I'll be right down." Dude says in a faint, shallow voice. He walks toward bathroom, grabs his toothbrush and brushes his teeth. "Well, atleast one things exciting for today!" Exclaimed Dude. "It's the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Time passes and Dude heads off for the bus. "Good Mor'n, Dude!" says the bus driver. "So, it's yor lass day o' school is it not?" "Yep! I've waited so long for this day, next year is finally highschool!" Dude added. "Well now, them kids grow up fass dow dey?" The bus driver added. Dude walks in bus and looks for a seat. "For my final day of school, i'm gonna find the best seat in the house!" Dude thought to himself. He trys to sit next to a popular kid in school. The kid pushes Dude away. "This seat is RESERVED, K?" accusing Dude. Dude looks upset and stares at the kid. "Fine, then." Says Dude. He walks to several other seats with popular kids. "... All 'reserved' seats...?" whispers Dude. He looks for another seat. "Hey, there's a seat." Dude walks to the seat There lies one of his best friends, Geno.

"Yo Geno." Says Dude. "Sup, brotha?" Asked Geno. "Nothing much for me, just blown away that it's the last day of 8th grade." Dude says. "Yep...good times... So, what are you gonna do over the summer?" Questioned Geno. This summer I'm gonna be as cool as I can, I'm gonna make alot more friends then I ever have over a summer period!" Exclaimed Dude. "Pfft, you mean how you handled with your seating scene?" Asked Dude in a chuckling voice. "Shaddap!" Yells Dude. "Lawl, just kidding." Says Geno. Geno lightly punches Dude on his shoulder "Heh..." Whispers Dude. Dude lightly punches Geno... Geno flew to the opposite side of the bus... "Gasp. Woah! What the...?" The children burst out.

"What...How...Huh?" Dude bursts out in a confused tone. "Owwww..." Geno Whimpers. "That's...weird... Says Dude. How did I...do such great force on him?" Dude thinks to himself. I barely hit him... "Are you oka-" WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? Geno interrupts. "I...I don't know...?" Dude Whimpers. Dude looks at his hands. Later, when everyone got to school...

"Hello, class." Says Mr. Farbark, the 8th grade homeroom teacher. He walks around the room. "So, this is the final 10 minutes of the school year." "This will also be your LAST year in this school." He proclaimes with excitement. "Uhh...ya." Added the class. 10 minutes later... RINNNNG. Yaaaaaay! Shouts the class, running out of the classroom. Dude grabs his bag and runs for the door. "You just hold on a second, son." Says Mr. Farbark. "Yeeeees?" Dude asks. "I've got word on what you've done today on the bus to GENO." Mr. Farbark proclaimed. "Oh, well, you see-" "See WHAT? The fact that your in detention for TWO HOURS?" Exclaimed Mr. Farbark. "Whaaaaat? TWO hours on the LAST day of the SCHOOL YEAR?" Said Dude, angered. Just then Dude closed his eyes and a small earthquake started as his rage builded up. "Wha-WHAT'S GOING ON?" Asked Mr. Farbark. Dude then flung his eyes open, then started to look around.

"Ok, what the HECK is going on around here? First my sudden build up of strength, now random eathquakes after...my...OH...MAI...MY DREAM!" Exclaimed Dude "Your what?" Asked Mr. Farbark. Dude explains to Mr. Farbark the dream he had that night. "You think some silly dream is actually coming true?" He asked, carelessly. "Yeah! Later on in it I got insane powers that made me get stronger and stronger." Exclaimed Dude happily. Dude then runs out of the classroom and gets outside. There he finds a crowd gathering around. A kid walks closer to Dude. "Are you...ok, Dude?" He asked. "All I can say is brace for impact." says Dude.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: A Hero's Calling

_**~DuDe da Movie~**_

_**Chapter.2 - A Hero's Calling**_

* * *

"Ok, let me get this straight." Said Dude. When I barely hit someone, they go flying across the room, and when I get mad...earthquakes occure? That's just...AWESOME!" Dude said happily. Later that day, Dude went home after his rough, final day of school. "Hey, honey!" Dude's mother started. "How was your last day of 8th grade?" "Ehh...insubordinant, so many weirdly awesome things have happened to me today." Dude stated. "Hmm...oh well, just think, your FINALLY done with school this year!" His mother replied. "Yep." Dude added. Well, I'm off to meet some friends, cya later, mom." Dude said as he ran off to meet his friends. He approches his friend's house. Just then he felt a strange energy trying to pull him towards it's source. "Huh? What's happening...?" Dude said in a startled voice. "I...I can't move forward..." He adds.

"Ughh... Fine, I'll follow this...force." Dude said to himself. He starts walking, letting the energy take control of the path. "Today can't get anymore weird-" Just as he finished his sentence, he fell through the ground about 10ft. and landed before a large temple-like building, the area is surrounded by a bunch of trees and plants. "Oww...Huh?" Dude mumbled. "What is THAT?" Dude stares at the temple. "This is the hidden temple of Fliptown..." A voice carried though the area where the trees were. "Who's there?" Dude asked quietly. "I am your caller..." The voice said. "Caller? What do you mean?" Dude replied. "Last night I gave you a dream that has awakened your true potential, you will be...**The Hero of Fliptown.**" The voice cheered.

"A-Are you...SERIOUS?" Dude shouted. "Please, enter the temple, this temple holds the **Sword of Awakining.**" The voice went on. The **Sword of Awakining** is the one and only sword that has been sealed away for thousands of years... It is the only sword known to man that is powerful enough to unleash a powerful beam of light." The voice then added. "Nobody knows what this light possesses, but its power is incredible." The voice finished. "Why me, mysterious voice...thingy?" Dude asked. "Because you hold the **Powers of Xeno.**" The voice said. "You mean...?" Dude thinks about the strange things that happened to him that day. "Wait, who's Xeno?" Dude asked. "Xeno is the most powerful warrior Fliptown ever known, he was killed in a huge war, but his strengh and courage left his body." The voice added. "His powers found someone worthy of being** The Hero of Fliptown.**" The voice added.

"So, me, Dude of Fliptown...is gonna be the legendary savior of Fliptown?" Dude asked, then bowed. "Yes, now, Dude, are you ready to find the **Sword of Awakining**?" The voice asked with a serious voice. "...Yes." Dude replied. "WAIT...FIND the sword?" Dude asked. "Temples are places where there is mysteries and enemies in them, so you must FIND, and claim the sword." The voice stated. "Oh, alright but, I should go back to town and buy a weapon, it's too dangerous to go without defence." Dude remarked. "Very well, you may go equip a weapon." The voice said, sending Dude back to town. "Woah, I'm back in Fliptown." Dude said. "Well, I better get that weapon. Dude goes the a black market, there they sell weapons like guns, knives, and more. "Hmm... Oh, how about this one..." Dude grabs a small sword. "HA! That'll work!" He said with pride.

"How much for this small sword?" Dude asked the owner of the black market. "That sword will be $30, son." The owner said. "Alright." Dude said, handing him the money. Dude walks away from the shop and starts for the guiding force. "Now...time to conqure the Fliptown Temple and claim the **Sword of Awakining**!" Dude shouts, running and being guided by the force. Soon, he makes it back to the temples entrance, about to enter. "Are you now ready, Dude?" The voice asked. "I am now that I have this sword!" Dude exclaimes. "Here, you'd better take this with you, too." The voice added. A shot of light builded up upon Dude's head, down came a shield. This is the **Wisdom Shield**, it's no ordinary shield, it's defence is almost unbreakable!" The voice cheered. "Alright, now I'm finally ready." Dude says as he embarks into the temple's rusty, old door.

_**Our Story Begins.**_

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Fliptown Temple

_**~DuDe da Movie~**_

_**Chapter.3 - Into the Fliptown Temple**_

* * *

"So, this is the door to the **Sword of Awakining**..." Dude asked. "It looks like it can't even open." Dude says, starting to push on the door. "It...won't...op-" As he says that, the door starts shining in a weird pattern. "...Awesome." He whispered. "Uhh, what does that pattern mean?" Dude asked the voice. "I...I havn't ever seen that happen before..." The voice said. "Well the-" "Dude, your shield!" The voice interupts. "Huh. It has the same pattern as the door!" Dude states. Then, the glowing door opens slowly. "That works." Dude remarks. You should know this, I can't follow you into the temple, your on own for now." The voice said. "I'll be ok, you'll see, I'll leave this temple with that Sword!" Dude says as he starts into the temple.

"Ew... this place is nasty..." Dude said softly. The temple had grey walls all around that were covered with moss, grass and trees. That sucks that the voice can't be with me at the moment, I could use some help right about now..." Dude says, staring into a shadow from a tree, he could see red dots piercing out, staring back. Dude then draws his sword. His sword is the size of big knife. It has a light blue griping area, and the blade itself is white-greyish. He starts running towards the enemy with his shield out in front. The **Wisdom Shield **has a white outline and a light pink middle. The symbol is bright yellow. "Eat blade, PUNK!" Dude said, slamming his sword into the shadow. "Heh, that was awesome." Dude says as he starts walking farther into the temple.

"I get the feeling I've seen this place before... OH, wait... that was my closet..." Dude says laughing. Meanwhile, in Fliptown, as Dude fought his way toward the sword. "Ughh! Where the HACKS is Dude?" Dude's friend Beast said. "He kept me waiting for two and a half HOURS!" Beast continues ranting. "That Dude... Just wait 'til I see hi-" A small earthquake interupts him. "Huh? Whaaat?" Beast shouts. Back underground. "Ahno... Th-this is BAD!" The voice said. "DUDE! You MUST hurr- GAHH he can't hear me...!" The voice muttered. In the temple. "Jeez, I've been in here for an hour, I can't find the sword..." Dude states. "Hmm... Have I looked - oh, I did, down here? Yep. ... What now...?" Dude questions.

"I should've told him what he had to face... I hope he can make it out..." The voice said. As Dude gets closer, the earthquakes get louder, all the townsfolk don't know what's going on. They start yelling: "What the-" "Is this the END?" "But it's not December..." "I never learned how to REEEEEAAD!" Underground. The voice can sense Dude getting closer to the Sword. "He's drawing closer, I hope he can stand that hidious monster..." The voice studders. Beast goes outside. "What are them earthquakes mean? Does it have something to do with Dude...? Pfft, NOOO." Beast finishes as he goes back into his house.

Inside the temple. "HEY! A new path I never went yet!" Dude yells. As he walks, he asks to himself. "I still don't understand why I'm called to this mission, I'm just a normal, teenage stickman. I'm gonna ask the voice these questions soon... Once I get that sword." Dude exclaims. "I think I'm heading the right way, this WAS the only path I could go to. Please say I'll find and claim the Sword." Dude mutters. The earthquakes roaring now, Dude has gotten to a large room, all made up of twigs, leaves, rocks, and sand. "Durible enough?" Dude asks. "What is this room about? I do see switches, but should I use them?" He thinks to himself. Dude walks to the switches, them a large group of enemies attack. "WOAH now, what are THOSE?" Dude yells. The enemies are human-sized figures that have green eyes. Their bodies are tanish-brown, they had arms and leg, and other parts of a human. They carried weapons that looked like bow and arrows. "Mhmm, time to RACK EM UP!" Dude sayed with pleasure.

One of the enemies aimed their bow at Dude. "I barely think so!" Dude said, jumping into the air. He cut of the enemies head. He continued killing the others until only one remained. "You're going down, SUCKER!" Dude dashed towars the enemy, swung, and killed the opponent. "Yeahyuhh." He said proudly. The door to the next room opens. "Hey! I can see the Sword!" Dude said. Dude runs up to the Sword. "Finally, I've found the **Sword of Awakening**!" Dude shouts. He grabs the Sword and pulls. It comes out slowly. "Coooome OOON!" The Sword then is fully released from the hold. "Yes! I got it! Now to get back t-" A huge earthquake occures and a huge monster come flying down. "What THE?" Dude yelled.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Battles Underground

_**~DuDe da Movie~**_

**Chapter. 4 - Battles Underground**

* * *

"Ohmigosh! It's a...spider?" Dude questioned. "What are you?" Dude asked. ... The "spider" did not answer, it just started to attack Dude with it's large, antenna-like stingers. As it attacks Dude jumps out of the way, drawing his Sword. "Hmpt, I'm just gonna have to take ya out." Dude said, Sword in his hands. The sword started glowing as Dude was about to strike the spider. "Woah, is this what the voice was talking about?" "_It is the only sword known to man that is powerful enough to unleash a powerful beam of light_." "Hmm, But he said..." "_Nobody knows what this light possesses, but its power is incredible."_

"Maybe it's - WOAH!" Dude said as he dodged another spider attack. "That's it!" Dude then slams the Sword at the spider. "HRRRRRRT!" The spider cried. "This light...it INCREASES the power of the Sword by ALOT!" Dude exclaimed. "Hmpt, your finished." Dude said, charging his Sword. "Prepare to di...e...wha...t...?" Dude started losing energy. The spider smashed Dude against the hard wall of the temple. "What just happened, I tried..." Dude slid off the wall, onto the ground - headfirst. "K, I won't charge it this time," Dude went on. "I'll just take 'em down without power." Dude finished, getting up, ready to attack. Dude takes his Sword and runs towards the spider, jumps and slices off the stinger of the spider.

"HRRRRRRRRRRRT!" The spider screamed, slamming into the walls. Earthquakes were now vicious. "Woah...! The ground is shaking horribly now!" The spider then grows it's stinger back and enlargens 20ft higher. "...This is bad." Dude said, clutching his sword tighter. The spider grew so large the whole town could see it. "What Huh Who?" The town was in pure chaos, people were screaming, buildings were collapsing... Only Dude could fix this, but it had to be fast, or he'll be too late.

"Ok, of all the video games I've wasted my life on, how did I kill a boss...?" Dude thought quickly. "A weakspot...? Uhhh... Yes. I'll look for it's weakspot." Dude run around the spider trying to find where to hit it. "Well, I see a huge red spot on its head, I'll jump up there and hit that!" Dude says as he jumps up the spider's leg and climbs up slowly to it's back. "Hmpt, this is-what." Dude said as the spider screamed and gun-like sacs came out of it's back, aiming at him. "Ohmigosh. I NEEEED one of those!" Dude said in a thrill. The spider let attacks fly out off the sacs at Dude.

Dude dodges, then says, "Wow, this thing ain't kidding, I actually might die... Wait, I'm almost at the head!" Dude closes in out the head, taking down the sacs with a swing of his sword. "Die...THING!" Dude slams his sword down on the spider's head, it's now screaming. It's screaming gets quieter and quieter... Dude has killed the spider! 35 EXP! Dude has leveled up! "Pokemon, seriously...?" Dude uttered. "Well at least that is done with, now I'm gonna leave." Dude said, walking away into a backdoor that appeared as the spider died.

"Hey, that lead to the front of the-woahhh... Dude is interrupted by the towns-folk's cheers rang through the valley. He could heard the town perfectly from underground, even though the towns-folk don't know who or what just happened. "Wow, I think I just saved the town..." Dude said in awe. "Well, you only defeated glocknus, the boss of the Fliptown Temple, Hero." The voice said seriously. "Hmpt, well, at least the town is safe for now..." Dude went on, "Hey, I still don't understand why I was chosen for this quest, please explain, voice of the underground.

"Well, I am aware that a great Evil is going to engulf Fliptown soon..." "WHAAAAT?" Dude said in shock. "Well, it's heading for Fliptown first because it has an energy tower that is immensely strong, it powers the entire town! But if the Evil got a hold of it, it could swallow the entire planet!" The voice finished. "Ohmi, so what do we gotta do?" Dude asked. "We MUST take it down before it gets to that energy tower." The voice added. "How long?" Dude asked. 6 Months... That's all..." The voice added. "What do I do?" Dude asked again. "You must collect 5 sacred lights that will enchant your Sword to it's master power, it will be the strongest sword to man if this works." The voice finally finished. "Ok, I'll be ready, I WILL save this town, and the WORLD!" Dude began his quest to the next temple. "Uhh... Where do I go first?" Dude said, feeling stupid. "You should head north, you'll find a temple deep within the land where the volcano is, there you'll find the **Light of Magma.**" The voice said, as it went away. "Volcano... The HUGE volcano...? Awww, yeah!" Dude said running to the north.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Hey people! This is DuDe~, I just wanted to say that DdM will be a WEEKLY story! Every Thursday will be a new chapter!**  
** Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5: A Very Large Volcano

**~DuDe da Movie~**

**Chapter. 5 - A Very Large Volcano**

* * *

After defeating the monster of the Fliptown Temple, Glocknus. Dude travels north to the land known for it's huge volcano. Before Dude travels, he meets with his friends and family at the center of town. "Dude! What happened? Are you ok? Who was that 'monster'"? Said Dude's friends in a confused voice. Dude explains to them what happened down at the Temple and what he had to fight friends began to ask, "A _huge _spider? Glocknus? Huh, a voice? You were _CALLED?" _All the questions were answered and after 15 minutes, the crowd understood what had happened. Dude answers back,"I know, it's weird, but I must do this for the safty of this town." Dude answered back.

"Where you heading next?" Some townsfolk man asked. "Well, I'm supposed to head up the that volcano... long story. But I wanted to check on Geno, I should visit him before I go, do you know where he is?" Dude asked the crowed. The crowd then told Dude that Geno had been resting on the outskirts of town, basically where he lives. "Alright, thanks." Dude shouted as he started his way up to Geno's house. Dude approches Geno's house, knocks on his door and waits for an answer. Geno's dad answers the door. "Oh, hello, Dude..." Geno's dad greeted Dude with a discouraged voice. "Yeah, hi. Is Geno here?" Dude asked. "Yes..." Geno's dad sighed, letting Dude inside.

Dude walks up to Geno's door and knocks, he askes, "Geno? You there, can I come in?" Geno begins, "Sure, come in, Dude." Dude came into Geno's room and sits on his bed, where Geno lie, still in pain from what Dude accidentally did to him on the bus. "Hey," Dude started, "I'm sorr-" Geno interrups, "Save it, I know what happened." "What? How?" Dude asked, surprised. "You had the **Powers of Xeno** in you from the legendary savior know _as _Xeno, the 'voice' talked to me, and who ever you _accidentally _hurt with you're special powers, Dude." Geno stated. "Dang, so do you know where I'm-" Geno interrups again, "That large volcano, yes. It's town is known as Avalon Valley. It is known for it's intense volcano, although, it hasn't erupted for thousands of years. The **Light of Magma **is deep within the volcano's core, so you'll have to be _very _careful." Geno finishes.

"Ok...I'll get that Light and...then what...?" Dude gulped, then asked. "I don't know, but you should probually report to the voice after you obtain the Light." Geno answered. "Ok, I'll be back soon! Oh, and, you _ARE_ ok, right?" Dude asked, then Geno turned the opposite way. "Just get going." Geno replied. "Right... Cya, Geno." Dude said, walking out of the house. "Alright... Off to Avalon Valley." Dude said. He starts off for the Valley. Avalon Valley is about 10 miles from Fliptown. Dude walks for about 6 miles, then becomes suspicious. "Why arn't there any monsters or enemies here?" He thinks to himself, and looks around.

Then Dude walks for 3 more miles and notices a small town, it looks small from where he is, but Avalon Valley is a huge valley. It has houses and buildings everywhere, and the population is about 300. "Yes... I _FINALLY_ made it..." Dude mumbles. Dude walks the last mile and approches a sigh that reads, "Welcome to **Avalon Valley**. This town is mainly known for it's massive-sized volcano. This may not look like a valley, but it is, idiot." Dude looking inadaquate, begins to walk up into the valley. A random valley man walks up and greets him. "Hello, this is the valley of the great volcano, known as the **Lerem Volcano**. The volcano has been a natural tour attraction for over 3000 years!" Dude asks, "Is it active?" The man answers, "No, it's been settled for atleast 1000 years." "Ok, have you heard of the **Light of Magma**? It's supposedly inside the volcano's core, am I right?" Dude asked. ... "Uhh... If you disrupt the Light, the volcano will _EXPLODE_ more than it _EVER _had been around! You must NOT obtain that Light!" The man bursted out.

"I _HAVE_ to get that Light, if I don't, the _WORLD_ whould be in danger, I _HAVE_ to...! Dude replied in a serious voice. "... If you can prove you're worth of obtaining the Light, you may pass." The man said. "Ughh, fine... what do I do...?" Dude asked, sounding bored. "Meet with the valley's leader, Kadar, he'll tell you what you must do. He lives on the west side of the valley. "Alright." Dude mumbled, walking away. He walked about 1 mile west and found a large house, he assumed it was Kadar's house. He was right, he walked inside and started talking. "Hey, My name is Dude, I'm from Fliptown. I was sent here..." Dude finishes explaning what his journey was and what he must obtain.

"You want the **Light of Magma**? That's a risky get, the volcano could erupted more than it ever has if the Light is disturbed." Kadar said. "I know, oh yeah. This man said you had something I could do to prove my worthyness to get the Light, am I right? Heh that ryhmed..." Dude asked. "Yes, if you want that Light from within the volcano, you must defeat 100 or more enemies in the **Training Room**."

"Ohmigod..." Dude said, about to faint.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Yes, I know it's not a Thursday, but I felt like posting this today because I finished it, new chapters _MAY _be out on random days... I don't know...  
Hope you enjoyed Chapter. 5! Chapter. 6 _REAL _soon! :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting is Hard

**~DuDe da Movie~**

**Chapter. 6 - Fighting is Hard**

* * *

"So... I gotta beat _THAT _many enemies?" Dude asked, feeling sick. "If you want the Light, then yes." Kadar replied, pushing Dude in the Training Room. "Fine. Bring 'em in." Dude said, trying to get a hold of himself. "Swarm starts... NOW!" Kakar exclaimed, pushing a red button on the wall next to the room Dude was in. Dude felt a little shaking from inside the room, "Hmm, guess I got no choice..." Dude sighed, retriving his Sword.

Then, a door in the room swung open, releasing tons of enemies. From inside, the Training Room looked sorta like a

colosseum. Very large, empty, and such a strange feeling in the air.

Dude has his Sword in his hands, ready to strike at any bound moment. "First enemy! **Anti-Man, **a common enemy, known for invaiding the Fliptown Temple." Kadar stated. "Those..." Dude whispered to himself remembering the enemies at that temple.

"Those where the enemies with the Bows." Dude adds. Kadar starts, "Annnnd... BEGIN!" Just then the Anti-Man, with a Bow, charged at Dude. Dude strikes a pose, then charges at it aswell.

Dude strikes the Anti-Man with great power, sending it flying against the wall. "1 K.O.!" Kadar announced on a speaker, loud enough for the valley to hear. "Send in more! Hurry!" Dude yelled. Kadar sends in more enemies to attack Dude.

"Yes, like... 10 at a time!" Dude askes loudly, feeling pumped. As the Anti-Men came in, Dude killed them almost instantly!

"That makes... 60 ." Kadar announced. A large crowd of towns-folk gathered around the viewing window into the Training Room. "Dang, I got a crowd now." Dude said to himself, feeling more proud of himself. "Kadar, send in the final 40, now!" Dude screamed to him.

"You sure? the final 40 are _alot _harder to handle altogether." Kadar told Dude. "Yeah, I got to get that Light soon!" Dude replied. Now prepared to finish the test, has gotten _too _cocky.

"What is _THAT?" _Dude yelled out. "_That_ is 39 Anti-Men, _AND_ a replica spirit of Glocknus." Kadar answered back. "O...k..." Dude said, about to give up.

A replica spirit is the same kind of enemy that was a major boss or something, but sence it was defeated, a spirit has remade it into a replica with the same amount of power and everything!

"Are you ready, Dude? All you have to do is defeat these opponents then your free to travel to the Light!" Kadar explained. "Y-yeah..." Dude replied. "BEGIN!"

The Glocknus' eyes glowed a darkish red and charged at Dude. "Same enemy, huh? Same enemy, same weakness!" Dude thought to himself. "And... DIE!" Dude yelled, jumping up to the Glocknus, slamming the Sword into it's weak point on it's head. "Hrrrrrrrt!" The Glocknus screamed. "Heh, I know that sound." Dude laughed to himself.

"Ok, that light on my Sword in the REAL battle with Glocknus was a attack boost, I'll use it now!" Dude said, letting the Sword's light glimmer a bright white. "Now, suffer the same way you're brother/sister did!" Dude screamed at the Glocknus.

He slammed the Sword onto the Glocknus' head. It fell to the ground, then blew up into a dark purple light. Yet it was harmless. "Yes. Now for you guys..." Dude whispered to the Anti-Men.

Dude dashed to the Anti-Men with his Sword in one hand, and Shield in the other. "Die!" He yelled, taking them all out

simultaneously. "Yah! Victory!" Dude cheered. The crowd watching also bursted into cheers. Kadar was shocked. No one had EVER defeated the Training Room without being defeated.

"Dude. You may achieve the Light, you proved you're worthiness towards you're mission. All I must say is... good luck." Kadar finished, showing Dude to the volcano trail entrance. "Thank you, Kadar. You'll see, I'll get the Light and that volcano won't even budge!" Dude thanked him, as he ran towards the trail.

"I hope. Be safe." Kadar finished, walking to his house. A few minutes later... "So this is the final place before the volcano itself huh?" Dude asked himself. "Well, I'm ready. What ever is guarding the Light, prepare to be defeated!" Dude said proudly, walking into the trail.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Yep, DdM Ch.6 is up. Hope you enjoyed! :) Plus, if you haven't seen Trot Stars yet, please check it out! You'll love it! :D Ch.7 Soon!  
**


End file.
